These Are The Days We Cherish
by privatepractice
Summary: Summary:Addison finds out she is pregnant as soon as she arrives in L.A, even though she was told that she would not be able to have kids. She wonders who's the baby's father is. Is it Alex or Mark's? READ TO FIND OUT!:
1. Something's Not Right

**These are the Days that I Cherish**

**A Grey's Anatomy Fan Fiction**

**Written by: Taylor**

**Summary:**_Addison finds out she is pregnant as soon as she arrives in L.A, even though_ _she was told that she would not be able to have kids. She wonders who's the baby's father is. Is it Alex or Mark's? RE_AD TO FIND OUT!:

**Disclaimer:**_These characters do not belong to me, nor to i intend to take credit. These characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rimes._

Addison arrived in L.A early that morning, she had driven many hours without stopping and was dying to get into a warm cozy bed. She had pulled into her new house and knew that this would be a great new start. She opened the door and stepped out as she smiled feeling the breeze hit her warm glowing face. "Alright boys,start unpacking" she said to the men who were helping her move. As she went inside her new home, and walked out to the deck as they started unloading everything off the truck. The beach was everything Addison had dreamed of and she couldn't wait to sink her colorful toes into the white smooth sand.

"Miss Montgomery, where would you like us to put all these boxes?"a man asked as Addison turned around with a smile on her face,

"Oh,Kevin those boxes will be labled. Bathroom, Kitchen, Living room, Spare Bedroom, Master Bedroom, Spare Bathroom, Office"She said as she turned back around to look at the waves.

"sure thing addison"he nodded and went back to work.

It was later that night before she finally got settled in, and the doorbell rang. She looked a little confused and figured it would just be her neighbors wanting to introduce themselves, so she got up and went to the door opening it.

"SAM!"Addison smiled pulling him into a hug, and Sam looked speechless.

"Are you going to say anything Sam?"she asked pulling away,

"I didn't know you'd be my neighbor"he laughed pointing to the house besides hers,

"well come in"she smiled moving from the doorway so he could come in

They talked for hours and finally she was about to go to bed until a sharp pain hit her stomach,

"damn, what did i eat"she mumbled as she rushed to the bathroom and threw up,she leaned against the toilet

"I never get sick"she cried, she hated that she was getting sick and wish it would all just go away,


	2. Addison, You Are Pregnant

**These are the days we cherish**

**A Grey's Anatomy Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by: Taylor**

**Summary:**_ Addison goes to work_ _and asks Naomi for a consult, Naomi's suspicions are high and when the results come back they are speechless._

**N/A:**_ These characters are not mine, they belong to ABC and Shonda Rimes. Also people that have reviewed, I thank you for that but also you guys are making it hard for me to choose who's baby it will be. GRRRR YOU! Haha anyways continuing reading and thanks._

She wore an easy flowing dress and sunglasses as she walked into the Oceanside Wellness Center to start her first official day of work, she looked around until Dell spotted her.

"Addison, Nice to see you again"Dell got up from his desk and walked over to her giving her a hug, she smiled and nodded

"Nice seeing you again too, you don't happen to know where Nae is do you?"she asked giving him a thoughtful look,

"She should be coming in right now"he said as the elevator doors opened and out came Naomi and Sam, and Addison giggled

"Psychic ey?"Addison asked Dell before looking at Sam and Naomi, and they all greeted each other, before Sam walked off to get talk to the Quack.

"Nae, I need a consult"she mumbled, taking off her sunglasses and looking at Naomi, and Naomi looked at her confused.

"A consult, for what?"she asked grabbing the cup of coffee from dell, and some patients charts as they walked to her office.

"I think I'm pregnant"she said looking at her as Naomi dropped the cup of coffee onto the office floor,

"you can't be addison, your fh levels remember!"she said as she bent over and cleaned the mess up on floor,

"I know, but there could still be a chance I mean, I'm late and I was sick last night and this morning. I mean they are all signs of Pregnancy I just need to know for sure."she said helping Naomi back up as she went and sat at her desk, and Naomi sighed.

"Okay, I'll give you a consult. Say 2 o'clock. I have a patient early this morning and won't have time to squeeze you in"Addison nodded and left to go to her office...

Two O'clock came by slow, and it was killing Addison she was dying to know if she was pregnant or not, because she didn't know who the father would be but yet she would love the child to death.

"Alex or Mark? Alex or Mark?"she couldn't remember who she slept with last, she did sleep with Alex, which made her take a vacation to L.A but when she came back and was at the bar with Derek, Mark and Burke she did get drunk and go home with Mark. She was still confused either way and hoped she would find out soon, because she'd have to get a plane ticket to Seattle demand paternity tests and tell the father.

A sudden knock came to her office door, as it was Naomi. She walked in and stood in front of her desk

"you ready, I got an opening, a patient cancelled."Naomi said looking at Addison and Addison nodded, before getting up from her chair and walked with Naomi to an exam room,

She ran a few tests and then did a standard pregnancy test, as they waited for the results they talked and got up to speed with each other's lives. Finally the timer went off and Addison took a deep breath as Naomi went and got the test results. She smiled and walked over to Addison,

"well"Naomi stalled, and looked at Addison with a sad look

"I'm not pregnant am I"she mumbled moving her head back against the head rest

"No you are"she laughed as Addison raised her head up from the head rest and hit Naomi, for teasing her

"but this is very rare Addison, we're going to have to take the right procautions, I wouldn't want anything happening to you or the baby"Naomi said hugging Addison, as tears came to her eyes

"I'll take a picture to see how far along, and then print the picture so you can keep it okay?"Naomi asked smiled as she got the ultrasound machine out and put some gel on Addison's stomach, and started the ultrasound.

"Your about 2 ½ montha along"she smiled looking at Addison as she smiled looking at the screen, seeing the very small baby, a couple more tears came from her eyes, as Naomi finished and printed the picture and wiped of her stomach a she handed her the picture.

"Congratulations Addison"she smiled before walking out of the exam room, to give Addison a few minutes as more tears started to flood her eyes, she smiled thru it but yet one thing was on her mind the whole time.

Who was the father?

She got dressed and went to her office and getting her bag before going to talk to Naomi she had to go to Seattle to find out, and with that she put the picture in her purse and went home to pack a few things and head off to Seattle.

**Thanks**

**for reading this chapter. I hoped it was** **as good as the first chapter. Also if you'd like a Private Practice fix I have a Paddison fic going on in that section of the site. The title is Could We Ever Be Us Again? It's rated M, but I might downgrade it to a T. Thanks Again and a new update soon.**


	3. It's Not My Kid

**These are the Days we Cherish**

**A Grey's Anatomy Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 3 **

**Written by: Taylor**

**Summary:**_ Addison shows up in Seattle demanding DNA from both Alex and Mark. Alex says it's not his baby, but is it really his or mark's? Continue reading to find out!_

**N/A:**_ Thanks really for all the Reviews. So I decided what the heck, and go about and write chapter 3 today. : you might get lucky and get chapter 4 before the end of the night. I don't own any of the characters. They belong only to ABC and Shonda Rimes._

A deep breath came from Addison's tight lips. She was scared and yet happy to be back in Seattle, she didn't know if Alex and Mark would be upset or happy for her. She knew this was the right thing to do instead of just not telling them at all. She arrived at Seattle Grace about twenty minutes after landing, as she walked in her heels clicking against the floor which made everyone look. She moved to the elevator, and was off to the floor where she knew everyone would probably be. The door opened and Meredith walked in looking a little confused to see Addison, but she didn't say hi or anything.

"I think this is a Dream" Meredith mumbled to herself, as Addison smirked and shook her head

"It's not a Dream Meredith, It's me."Addison said as she kept her eyes forward, Meredith turned to her and laughed,

"well hey"she said smiling, "what are you doing here?"she asked as she looked her over,

"Well I'm pregnant, and I need to know if either Mark or Alex is the father. It's one of them I know, I just don't know who."Addison said thinking a bit, as Meredith widened her eyes

"you can say it I'm a whore"Addison mumbled, before looking at Meredith.

"No, that's not what I was going to say but if that's what you want to be called okay"Meredith said with a laugh as Addison laughed a bit too.

"Still got some jokes don't you?"Addison asked the door came open again and Addison and Meredith walked out, and parted ways.

After leaving each other, Meredith of course went to go tell Christina, the news. And we all know Christina can't keep her mouth shut, soon by the end of the day everyone knew that Addison was in Seattle and she was pregnant with either Mark's or Alex's baby.

She went around looking for Mark and Alex, finally rounding them up and moving into a conference room. As she began talking,

"Guys, I'm Pregnant and it's one of yours, but I don't know who. Would you be willing to take a paternity test?"she asked before looking down at table and waiting for their answers. Alex laughed

"well it's not my kid, but I'll even do the paternity test prove it."Alex said as he looked at Addison,

"I got to get back to work,"Alex said as he got up and left, a tear left her eye she felt like Alex didn't care, and he didn't know for sure if it was his or not. It just felt like he doesn't want to be it's father if he is the real father.

Addison looked at Mark,

"Would you be willing to do the same?"she asked mark and mark looked up and smiled,

"Yeah, I hope it's my kid."he said smiling as he got up and kissed her cheek and left to go back to work.

That had gone over as great as she planned, she hoped it was Alex's and if it was she knew it was devastate Mark deeply, but it was life and everything happen's for a reason. If it turns out it was Alex's, then it was meant to be.

**Thanks for reading this one, the next chapter should tell you who the father is! Continue reading and leave reviews.**


	4. We Will Get Thru This

**These are the Days we Cherish**

**A Grey's Anatomy Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 4**

**Written by: Taylor**

**Summary: **_Addison, Mark, and Alex find out who's the father, one of them isn't thrilled and one person is. _

**N/A:**_ Dear Readers, Thanks for reading this and reviewing. I never thought as myself as a good writer, I know I have a few mistakes to correct when writing these stories and feel free to tell me. I love criticism. Keep reading, and reviewing. Thanks._

_I don't own these characters, they belong only to ABC and Shonda Rimes._

She woke up groggy, yesterday afternoon the hospital had taken DNA from both Mark and Alex, and they had rushed the results just for Addison. She knew it probably wouldn't be a good day for one, but maybe a good day for the other.

She stood from her bed inside her hotel room, and went to take a shower so she could finish getting ready. After getting ready, she hurried to the hospital, she desperately wanted to know the results.

A nurse that had taken the DNA met Addison in a conference room, with the results in hand. Her body shook, as she saw the envelope.

"Addison, are you ready to here it" the nurse asked her taking a hold of Addison's hand, and Addison smiled softly and nodded.

"The Father is...Alex Karev"the nursed said looking at her, as a smile crept across Addison's face, and tears soon came to her eyes..

"Congratulations, you found your daddy" the nurse smiled, and left the results with her, as she looked them over.

Later she ran into Karev, at the nurses desk.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked as Karev looked up, and then looked back down

"I have work"he snarled, before finishing a patients chart

"I got the results back Karev" Addison said softly, looking at him

"Good, now go tell Mark it's his baby" he smiled and started walking off

"KAREV, it's not Mark's! It's Yours!"Addison yelled, everyone heard even Mark who was coming from the elevator, Mark looked at Addison with hurt in his eyes and Alex stood there not taking another step.

"Okay the show's over"the chief came thru the hall and pulled Addison and Alex into a conference room,

"You two need to talk this thru, because I can't have distractions on my OR floor"the chief mumbled,

"She's the distraction, not me"Karev pushed back, and Addison shook her head.

"What's happened to the guy I used to know?"Addison mumbled towards Karev

"he's gone, he's been gone since you left. It's the new me"Karev said looking down,

"You two sound like an old married couple, just work it out with her Karev. I'd hate to see her hurt"the chief said walking from the conference room.

"Why me?"Karev asked himself, as he sat looking down at the floor as Addison looked at him. Yes he did love her, but after she had left he's been a totally different person. He'd been under a large amount of stress, and he didn't know how to work thru it, and then Addison coming back to say she's pregnant with his child. Even more problems then he already had. Yes he wanted a family, but was now the right time, and was Addison the right person that was meant for him? He asked himself all these questions before sighing and taking a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Addison, I'm sorry for over reacting. I've just been under a bunch of stress since you left"Karev apologized. Addison just nodded and continued looking at him,

"I'm just scared, I won't the person you want me to be, or the best father. I don't have those type of qualities."Karev continued, "but, I will try."Karev smiled shortly and then looked at Addison. Her face was beat read, stained with tears but a smile shortly formed on it.

"I forgive you Karev,"Addison mumbled and looked at him.

"We will stick thru this together"Karev leaned over the table and took her hand.

**Thanks, for reading. Hopefully you liked the outcome. More to come soon!**

**:**


End file.
